Sweet Nectar
by Shoysrock
Summary: Mr. Beetle is a cunning linguist, with Thumbelina none the wiser. A wild raunchy over-the-top smutfic of the pairing you've always wanted but was too embarrassed to even considering reading, amiright 90's kids? Written on a dare from my best friend.


"A consignor of sweet nectars, you say?"

Mr. Beetle eyed her soft, plump little lumps, her chest heaving with her confused excitement. _Such a naive lil' lass…_

"Indeed toots. Why don't I, ah, show ya what I mean eh lil' lady?"

Thumbelina blinked rapidly, unsure of his meaning. The nasty beetle man had a look in his eyes like that hungry toad. However, kidnapped as she was, there wasn't much choice in the manner. She was trying to make light conversation to perhaps distract herself from her loneliness and, well, the nasty beetle that so rudely grabbed her.

Inside the tree they went through winding passageways through his night club. Thumbelina did not laugh; she felt like crying. There was no doubt that Mr. Beetle was yet another sinister creature that sought to possess her.

He was. Mr. Beetle, his arm snaked around her waist, did have nefarious plans. Urgent, pressing plans as evidenced from his hardening carapace in his puffy pants.

 _A fairy huh? No wings though…but she has other 'assets' of use…_

"Here we are toots!"

The young lady stood, stunned. It was a bedroom. A sleazy one at that, blues and greens from the glow of mushroom lighting, a plush messy bed, nutshell dressers and other fake insect luxury items. The bed itself invited her to rest her tired legs but the urgency of the untrustworthy fella that led her there…

"Have a seat doll." He licked his lips as he yanked her down to the bed. She sat with a plop, his hands on her shoulders making sure she stayed put. As he expected the young lady was confused and sat, like flies stuck to honey.

"Now…L-listen here Mr…"

"Berkeley. But you can call me 'Mista'."

"…'Mister…I MUST find Prince Cornelius, you MUST release me…"

The beetle had her in his clutches. He turned on his heel, locked the door, and finally had all the power and time in the world to prepare her for as his beastly buggily feast.

"Forget Cornelius your…fairy pansy prince." He chuckled, putting on his smoothest moves. Thumbelina none the wiser only cocked her head at his strange movements. The beetle playboy turned once more to his cabinet, pulling out some liquor. "Instead…have a drink, on me." He poured her a glass, fingering its suspicious goblet with his spindly teal fingers. Thumbelina however wasn't THAT dumb…or was she?

"Is this…those sweet nectars you were talking about?"

 _Ahh golly gee, when she bites her lip like that…_ He chugged down the scotches, setting the glasses down. Eyebrows waggling her began to take slow, deliberate steps towards her prone form all the while removed his dainty white gloves, tossing them aside. While Thumbelina felt scared the closer his beady eyes came to her, there was something else that kept her there sitting on the bed. Curiosity, it seemed, killed the _pussy_ cat.

"No, sweetie…" Mr. Beetle stood over her, wings flitting with excitement and green fingers twitching. It was then Thumbelina knew that she should have probably protested her capture with more energy.

"YOU are the nectar, my dear…!"

With that he pounced, laughing manically as he mounted her! The helpless ginger yelped and struggled to no avail as he grappled her down. Her legs kicked, slippers flying off her dainty feet. The beetle was having none of it, hungry for her sweetness indeed. His knobby knees locked her in and his large hands busily began to disrobe her. Gasping she looked down for a moment inbeween her shaking head and protesting cries, watching and feeling his hard spindly fingers grasp at her breast, peeling the linen down. With a blush she grappled him trying to push him off but it was no use. She continued to look down as her breasts were exposed and his fingers…those green, pointy long fingers…caressing her nipples…

"Please m-mister I don't understand…!" New, odd feelings coursed through her as he played with her nipples. Her protesting stopped for her to stare at him. How he squeezed her, how they teased her, how they tweaked and fiddled he sensitive nubs with gusto. Mr. Beetle sat on her thighs and had some fun, doing anything and everything to her soft flesh.

"Are you feelin' anything toots? When I play with ya nipples?"

"It feels…odd…I don't…"

"Its called 'lust'. Ain't it fun? Feelin' it, are ya?"

She bit her lip again, squirming under him. There was something unusual going on. Something sinister but…she DID feel good. In fact she felt like moaning. That she did, moaning as she was overwhelmed with helplessness. She had been feeling that a lot lately but…not like this. She had a feeling these feelings should normally be connected with 'love', with Cornelius but…

"OoOooh my little Thumbelina…" He leaned into her exposed neck, licking her throat. Squealing she felt such 'lust' build within her as he held her, embraced her on his bed. She felt his hard exoskeleton, yet oddly warm press against her tight as his wicked tongue seduced her. "You have much to learn. I can teach ya everything, all these things your lover boy can't offer ya."

Her body flushed with heat as his hand lingered through her cleavage in its journey down her body. His touch at her underbelly and the other hand clutching her sides awoke such a convoluted, odd and haunting feeling. Her whole body felt…humbled, entrapped…ensnared. Wincing she tried to fight it but…how could she when she'd never experienced such an embrace before? That made her feel so…different? So good?

"He'll s-save me. He loves me!"

"Not after this he won't." He snorted, those wandering hands hiking up her flimsy dress. His barbed legs held her legs from kicking out as his green little claws dug deep for her fairy treasure. Holding her as he was and with such hunger he began to subtly hump her hips, clutching at her like a grasshopper on a grass stem. Whimpering he continued slobbering all over her neck, suckling and nibbling her tender virgin flesh as she squealed pathetically. For not only was he a cunning linguist…but into cunnilingus, evidenced by his eyes looked down to her wriggling hips.

All time stopped when he so rudely shoved his grabby little fingers up her vagina.

"THERE it is." Even he shook with disgusting joy, rolling his eyes with pleasure as he dug around in there. Thumbelina meanwhile became the most confused she'd ever felt in her life.

"What…what are you…doing there? What…even…is 'there'?"

Horrified she craned her head to see his vigorous motions as he fingerfucked her. It took her about 6 seconds to fully connect the sensation with her mind to understand that somehow, his needily little fingers probing around her cunt, was pleasurable. Her body tensed as she stretched around one, two, three fingers wriggling around.

"Your fruit…so ripe!" Nuzzling her chin he curled his digits and began to tickle her G-spot. "Golly miss MOLLY you're like wet velvet!"

"I…I'm…ah…ahh…! M-maybe you s-should get out of there I'm…! NNGH!"

"What? What was that? Bug got your tongue toots?"

He knew what he was doing. _Dames, all the same, even the same spot inside!_ Grinning his wrist went into overdrive, jamming in and out at his highest speed. His mouth clamped unto hers and tongued her ferociously. Poor Thumbelina could only scream into his mouth. Her body went into instinctual insect-ual motion, arching her back to receive his frigging fingerlings. Her tiny heart hammered and stomach fluttered with butterflies. The pleasure, so new and so sudden, assaulted her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, cheeks tingling from his inhaling nostrils in her face, his tongue lapping up her saliva. She couldn't control herself let alone know how to properly kiss back. With a loud 'mmmmmphwah!' he pulled off her, licking his lips clean. As she panted and moaned he went back in to lick the drool off her glistening pink lips. She was too far gone into pleasure overload to protest his sloppy purple tongue 'sampling' the nectar from her mouth.

"That's what I thought. Ya like that, huh?"

Her eyes crossed as a pang of pleasure rolled through her. She stared at him, clutching the bedspread, the disgusting wet sounds of his hands sending her into spiraling pleasure. Her sense of helplessness was never this far gone as he violated her. Eyes shut she arched into his hands and moaned.

As soon as it had happened it was over. He slipped out his greedy fingers, licking them clean. His feelers twitched and tongue tittered with anticipation, giving one last nibble of her tender breast before hunkering down to feed. Her body was perfectly bent for him to easily spread her legs.

"Ahh…how the honeypot overfloweth!" His voice lowered, his spindly limbs like a spider as he clambered around. His nose nestled into her, pushing on her clit. His own heart was fluttering too at such a floral scent emanating from her. His hands wrapped around her thighs as he moved in for the kill.

"Up an' at 'em toots!" Giggling he pushed her legs up into the air. He felt her thighs quiver at his breath at so sensitive a place. Whimpering she clutched her gathered dress, wringing it with her little fingers as his perverted mouth kissed about her flower bud.

"Mister B-Beetle…I'm…s-scared…" Her toes curled, inner thighs tickled by his feelers. "Its…so…"

"Good?" He locked eyes with her: beady bulging eyes staring her beautiful blue with malicious intentions.

"…y-yes…"

With a toothy grin, his spatted heels in the air, he completely had her under his nose. Literally.

"Dame, if I'm bein' so good to ya, why be afraid eh? Go with it. Go with the _flow_ …"

Flow indeed. He kept his eye on her as his long, purple tongue went from bottom to top of her sweet lily flower. Her pussy was overflowing with juices like a river, glistening pure and slippery sweet. Slowly, methodically, his tongue lapped up the excess. Now it was his turn to shut his eyes for the flavor was so powerful! Her body shook even harder unsure whether to squirm or buck into his mouth. Without further ado she became his epitome of a mindless broad.

"Ahhng…" _Lick…lick…lick…_ "…The sweetest nectar…" _Lick…_ "…in all the land, lady…"

"OooOoOoohhh…! Oh! M-Mister…"

He could not wait, for Mr. Beetle was a greedy creature. His mouth was not only skilled at persuasive words but also physical as well. His tongue went tip to stern to the hidden bud of her joy, digging in to tease his prey. Thumbelina cried out once he found her secret garden. Like a bee zoning in on the elusive rose his mouth sealed around her and began to suck. His hands smoothed up her legs to grasp her hips to hold on as the virgin damsel responded to his slobbering mouth. She squirmed under him, legs shifting and flexing around his head and shoulders as he played with her in his mouth. Her head shook back and forth, back and forth as she knotted and clung to what was left of her modest dress. His powerful suckling jaw had clamped over her weakness, his lips powerfully milking her muscles of their hidden sap within. Indeed, as she wailed her moans to the moon the dam was about to burst.

"S-Somebody…h-help…Jaquimo…h-help…I'm…oh M-Mister I'm…"

He growled obscenely around her clit, eyes watching her tortured face upon his pillow. His tongue had begun to rapidly flicker over her suckled rosebud. It was his every intention to make this flower _bloom_.

"..I'm…I…my…my…!"

His mouth opened wide as she began to come. Her hands shot down and gripped his smooth beetle head, holding unto dear life as she arched into his face. His tongue kept going with renewed vigor as she screamed. With a loud strangulated cry she rode his face, squirting heavily with her first release. His mouth caught as much as he could and began to noisily swallow, snorting with laughter as he guzzled her down.

Her first orgasm ebbed like the crashing over waves. She slowed down as her muscles relaxed with such an internal explosion. Now she trembled with release rather than previous anticipation. Her legs twitched and she laid herself to rest, limp on the bed as her captor hungrily cleaned her up.

"MmmMMM! THAT'S the stuff, if I do say so myself!" His fingers dug into her soft flesh as he sloppily lapped up her pussy juices. He drunk up all her spring morning dew, leaving no crevice unlicked. But, with his eagerness and with more to taste, this was not simply from starvation. His own dick ached in the bedspread, hardened and ready.

"You're beeeeeeeeeeeeeautiful baby!" He lowly sung right before shoving his tongue promptly inside. She moaned again, clinging to the bed as she braced herself for more. The pleasure she felt did not cease. Instead, as his mouth went gusto with suckling the rest of her succulent flavor, it only increased. Unexpierenced as she was there was nothing that could prevent her from resisting the smile on her face. Her lips pursed and cooed meekly as she laid there open for him. Her limbs were sedated by climax and thusly allowing him to deepen his reach. In his tongue wriggled about, licking clean her oozing love-sap. He was noisily snuffling and moaning as he drunk her down.

 _Ahh, but I can't dry the well so soon!_ With a final grunt and lick he crawled up her flushed form. Her skin had gone pinker from the ordeal, so soft against his shiny carapace. Mister Beetle, experienced in the ways of the woman, knew it was unwise to deplete his precious resources. He needed her still moist as moss for him to fully deflower her.

"You're mine, toots." He wetly breathed into her ear, rubbing his long beetledick against her wetness. With sweaty hands she clung to him, holding on as the mysterious pleasure lulled her into submissiveness. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Her eyes were lidded half-open in the high of pleasure as she weakly accepted the probing _thing_ rubbing itself over her abused slit. She did feel pleasure and warmth indeed…but still her heart felt something was wrong, something she needed to be quite concerned about.

She realized too late what she was supposed to be worrying about. Her mind had been numbed by his manipulative lips. What little she knew of the birds and bees was just enough to know that what was going on down there was a penis (an unusual one, but still just the same) entering her vagina. That this was only supposed to happen between marriage, this 'consummation' she barely conceived…

"W-Wait we c-can't be doing this! I t-thought only Prince Cornelius should b-be d-d…! AH! AaaaaaAAAAHH!"

"Relaaaaax baby…" He gave her a wet kiss on her cheek as she cried out. "I know what I'm doin'…and I'm doin' you that's what toots!"

"AhhaAAahhaAa…Ah…Oh…! B-Big! BIG! ITS…"

 _Wow, WHAT a virgin indeedy! Boy oh BOY…_ Her protests only excited her. He felt like going nuts himself, what with her tightness clenching around his birth. Gently, but paced promptly, he thrust a little more at a time into her. He'd never felt a cunt so good, let alone tasted like honey! Not even a honeybee had the same texture and flavor! A fairy's pussy was the tightest and softest he'd ever sampled. But even sweeter was listening to her enjoy herself, so obscenely and innocent with her voice. Her moans were music to his ears as she whined and gasped, taking his cock as best as she could. Her soft arms clung to him like a lover as he plundered her. Soon he was able to increase his pace as more of her lubrication was fucked out of her.

"OooOh boy…" Now it was his turn for his eyes to roll back. His thin arms entrapped her, digging into her hair and ribcage as he humped her. His face buried itself into the crook of her neck, savoring the sensation of her tightness around him. Her cries were all over the place in tone and timbre; for Berkeley was a rather flighty fellow, thrusting himself into every way he could inside her. Another grunt and he pried himself off her, his hands planted on either side of her as he better angled himself inside. Each push of his teal cock was like a juicer, squeezing more and more of her fluids from her. Her hands now pulled off him instead gripped the sheets under her as he sped up the onslaught. The womanizer leered down at her, tongue lolled out in the sleaziest fashion as his hips kept her legs apart. The more wet she became the harder he got. His lidded eyes watched her breasts jiggle with each thrust he made, her eyes shut as she whimpered with each thrust.

"Ah…ah…ah…!" She cried, so innocent in their love making. Mr. Beetle couldn't hold it anymore however. He not only needed to finish off, but to drain the last of her fey-flavored syrup. He wanted to look down and watch her take every inch of him, to give him her all.

Without further ado he kneeled under her, gripping her under the knees. Her legs were up and spread around him. She was helpless to his thrusts. His hips rocked back and forth, faster and faster. His hold around her legs was perfect to keep her pussy positioned perfectly to receive. Her mind was going blank just like before. She could only moan helplessly underneath the hungry bug as he moved her own hips for her, fucking her upon him. She was feeling pleasure again but even stronger. Her hands once more clenched as she braced herself. This was not the tickling trick of the tongue that was causing her this distress but his hard cock ramming against her G-spot once more.

"Mr. Beetle…oh…" She bit her lip, the pleasure was getting so intense that tears were brimming in her gentle eyes. "…I d-dare say I'm…g-going to soil myself again…"

"Eeeeexcellent!" Mr. Beetle was going to 'soil' himself as well. His muscles tightened with hers as her pussy gripped him. His pace increased, knees in the bed, huffing and puffing till her house was blown down.

"I'm s-sorry…I can't help it…"

"NooOoo its GOOD! **SQUIRT** fer me toots, you're de _EEE_ licious!"

"O-Okay!"

She did.

Her face cringed as his dick fucked one more orgasm from her. The beetle looked down, laughing "Yyyes…yes, yeeEeeEeesssss…!" as she sprayed around him. His own hips were soaked, each heavy thrust of his squelching out the last few gushes of liquid from her. She was heaving for breath, wheezing out her moans before collapsing. Another quick smile came across her face as images of sparks, flowers and warmth flooded her vision.

He however did not want his flower tainted. Gasping he pulled himself out, grasped himself and finished. After some rapid pumps he too squirted his load, this time all over her breasts. Her dress was now stained with his sticky beetlejuice, leaving the rest of the liquids unspoiled below. Wiping his brow he wiped himself off on the hem of her dress before crawling back down. She laid there unsure of what to feel as she basked in the afterglow of their interspecies sex. Softly she moaned as his tongue lazily sopped up the last of herself.

"Mmphf…mmffh…" He moaned, his tongue and penis throbbing in the dying embers of pleasure. The creature licked her dry, as she felt almost faint in how spent her body was. As he lapped the last of her up he smacked his lips, hunger satisfied, her prone form softly moaning and jizzed upon his bed. Despite the voraciousness of his methods he wasn't known as a gentlebug for nothing with the ladies. Flitting off the bed he composed himself, readjusting his cravat and wiping his mouth and hands clean with a dainty handkerchief. Slipping his white gloves back on he bent over her, wiping what he could of his nectar off her breast.

Now, head at least clear of the physical impairments of sex, she was starting to feel the confusing guilt of what was just committed. She knew she enjoyed it but also, not, for this was not whom she loved! She sniffled, letting the beetle finish wiping her off before she turned and curled up, clutching the pillow. Her body was warm in the wickedest of ways; her body's aches were now satisfied, particularly in a new place inside her the beetle had shown her…save for one. Her heart was still unsatisfied, aching with loneliness for her family, friends and princeling.

"I'm known to tucker out even the biggest of bugs, my fair lady…" He cooed, pulling the covers over her. Her vulnerability and attractive scent entranced him. He knew, unless something unpleasant came about, that he could have a little longer term of fun with her as long as she was kept confused and innocent to his demands. "..have yourself a lil' nap, you need your strength tonight to sing for me."

He went back to the dresser, donning his top hat and grasping the twig cane. He heard her soft cries under the covers as he waltzed out the door. It was as if nothing had happened, but alas something had. His flower was as snug as a bug in a rug, feeling the best and worst of times from his buzzingly foul intentions.

"In fact…think about it toots…" He called out to her, slowly shutting the door. "…think about it as ah, practice, your singing that is…you sang the loveliest you've ever had in your life for me, did ya not?"

Another sniffle was his response. He knew the answer though, and not only knew but had the taste of it still on his tongue. Never did she 'sing' like that before to anyone…but _him._


End file.
